puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhia
Rhia is an officer of the crew Taking Flight and a member of the flag Antheas. She has been playing Y!PP, on the Viridian Ocean, since early May 2005. Her alternate players are Rhias and Rhee. Biography Rhia started her pirate career in a crew called Chaos Legion, under the flag Pirates from Hell. She quickly climbed through the ranks from cabin person to Senior officers, in only two weeks. This was a fast climbing, and after a while she realized that this may not be the best way to run a crew. From her dissatisfaction on how Chaos Legion was run, Rhia asked Macgreggor, a very good friend, to start a crew, with the help of their friends Gilgamesh and Aleria. Macgreggor, being the most active and experienced, was elected as captain. Due to his former political affiliations, this new crew soon joined the notorious flag Infierno de los Diablos. This was some time before Kirin Island was blockaded for the first time. Rhia is an organizer at heart and she fastly noted everything that could be improved in this flag. She then brought these points to the attention of Antix. He decided to promote her to Princess so she could provide personal attention. She was also put in charge of organizing blockades and events. Rhia then started her long and successful carreer as Blockade Admiral and Jobbing contact, and has led a lot of blockade efforts. Her favorite one, under Infierno De Los Diablos, was , because it was a fair fight from both sides. Leading this blockade, Antix asked Rhia into marriage and they got married on September 11th, 2005. After the failed experiment that was The Obsidian Legion, Rhia briefly joined with Antix's crew, Notorious/Ace of Spades/etc..., before making another jump, this time to join one of the most prominent crews of the ocean, the Ocean Generals, one week after Macgreggor had joined them, what conducted to Ocean Generals leaving Infierno de los Diablos. Rhia joined Ocean Generals as a senior officer, and Princess of the . Antix became mad at this move and decided to divorce Rhia. The Ocean Admirals experience was short lived, and the flag soon merged with Requiem after a majority vote passed. Under Requiem, Rhia almost stopped playing, but Maharet, after asking her to be blockade jobbing coordinator at Kirin, brought her back to the game for good. Even though it ended up in a disaster, it's still the favorite of all time blockade that Rhia ever Admiraled. That disastrous blockade resulted once again in Rayn taking his crew out of its flag, this time with a goal to remain independent. It didnt take long for the political game to catch up to the senior staff of the crew, and thus, The Syndicate was born out of the ashes of Ocean Admirals. Even two of the former crews rejoined the new flag. This time, Rhia was chosen as monarch. Major disagreements between the ruling parties of the flag and the crew led to the departure of Ocean Generals yet again from a flag. There was no question this time for Rhia about what she would do. With the help of Macgreggor, Mergen, and Freeze, Rhia made her own crew out of an old failing crew. The Ryujin Corsairs were born. Ryujin is an ancient Japanese god of the sea, literally translating into 'Dragon of the Sea'. History Chaos Legion * Ranks : Cabin Person, Pirate, Officer, Senior Officer (Fleet Officer didn't exist back then) * Flags : ** Member of Pirates from Hell The Obsidian Legion * Ranks : Senior officer * Flags : Princess of Infierno de los Diablos Notorious/Ace of Spades * Ranks : Senior Officer * Flags : Princess of Infierno de los Diablos Ocean Generals * Ranks : Senior Officer * Flags : ** Princess of Infierno de los Diablos ** Princess of Ocean Admirals ** Member of Requiem ** Monarch of The Syndicate Requiem * Ranks : Senior Officer * Flags : Monarch of The Syndicate